


something red

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, RPF, Red Nose Day, Red Nose Day UK, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's girlfriend is sick in bed on her birthday. He's hoping he's got the cure for what ails her.</p><p>Spoiler: he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something red

36 is the birthday that's going to go down in history as "the one I spent in bed with a runny nose, a sore throat, and blocked ears". I looked as awesome as I felt, which is to say I looked like a nightmare and felt horrible.

It figured that the first birthday in ages that coincided with me having a boyfriend would find me in such a state. Did I mention that I tend to be insufferable when I'm in a relationship? Something about being loved up (not that we've said the L word yet) turns me into a jerk. The cold must be karma telling me to step back and stop being so smug about it.

But wouldn't you be smug if you were dating Tom Hiddleston?

* * *

Still in bed, I'd wrapped myself in a comforter, bundled up except for one foot left sticking out so that I could press it against the cool taut sheet underneath me. It felt good. I heard the door open, then Tom's voice calling my name.

"In here!" I warbled, then coughed.

I heard Tom kicking off his boots and hanging up his coat, then the sound of his footsteps down the hall to my open bedroom door. I wiggled so I could sit up and receive the kiss he pressed to my forehead.

"You feel hot. Did you sleep enough today?" He frowned.

"Son, I feel hot because I  _am_ hot." I batted my eyelashes at him, making him laugh. The joke wasn't much of one, but I'll take a pity chuckle when I can get it.

A look of concern crossed his face."I'm sorry, I should have texted to see if you needed anything from Walgreen's before I came over..."

"Don't worry. I've got plenty." I gestured to the floor next to my bed, where a basket holding tissues, different medicines and cough drops, and a bottle of water, waited for my next coughing and sneezing fit.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure." I tried to stand up but the combination of my sickness and the fact that I was wrapped up pretty snug made me wobble, then fall back down.

"Okay, that's enough standing for one day."

"But I feel  _sooooo_ much better now that you're here!" I tried to sound perky to convince him.

Tom laughed. "No, no you don't."

I tried to protest but he wasn't hearing it.

"Back into bed, madam, if you please."

"Only if you get in with me, sir." I leered.

Tom groaned, then gently pushed me back onto my pillows. He found the small lavender stuffed mouse I used as a neck pillow and tucked it behind the nape of my neck, just like I liked.

"There'll be time for that. Perhaps when you're not so contagious?" He jumped back as I removed the mouse and threw it at his head. Laughing, he removed his t-shirt, throwing it on the bed as he turned and walked into the bathroom.

I considered my situation. It seemed like such a wasted opportunity to have an impossibly sexy naked Englishman in my shower when I was feeling so poorly. I was too sore even to get up and grab my mouse off the floor for comfort.

Tom's shirt lay where it landed, next to me on the bed. A beloved blue v-neck, faded from time and frequent use. He once told me that one of the things that he liked about me was that I never teased him about how much he wore it. I smiled at the memory of that chat, then grinned when I remembered the makeout session that followed.

I picked the shirt up and pressed it to my face to inhale. It smelled a little like sweat, the salty fragrance mixed with something sweet. The merest hint of musk. Do all boyfriends smell this good? None of my previous beaux did. Granted, they didn't smell awful (except for Gordon that one summer at camp but to be fair he refused to shower for political reasons), but they never smelled nearly as good as Tom did even after a particularly long sweaty run (or shag).

Under the blanket I wore saggy white briefs, old period underwear that were perfect for being sick and miserable in, and a stained white camisole. The shower was still running as I eased myself to my dresser, got out of my sad sack underthings and slid into a pair of blue tanga panties. I pulled Tom's shirt over my head. I'm pretty curvy and on the short side, so the shirt hugged my boobs (yay) and my belly (boo) while covering my ass.

I crawled back into bed, sitting up while I pulled the comforter around me like a cape. I heard the water stop, then the sound of Tom moving around as he dried himself off. I lay back on the pillows, closed my eyes, and waited.

"Oh what's this?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Just me." I kept my eyes shut. "Little sick old me." I opened my eyes, and positively roared (which could not have been good for my sore throat).

There Tom stood at the foot of the bed, hair lying in damp curls atop his gorgeous head. He was naked, except for the red clown's nose he wore on his face.

"Oh my god!" I burst out laughing, bending over to guffaw, not caring about trying to keep the sexy, kittenish pose I had tried to affect.

"Feel better?" Tom smiled wide, then knelt at the foot of the bed. Crawling forward, he moved up towards me, stopping first to kiss the inside of an ankle, the side of a knee. He pushed my knees apart, opening my legs so he could nestle his head against my right thigh. He looked up at me, almost tenderly, tracing patterns on my left thigh with a fingernail.

"Are you ready?" Tom rasped. His eyes shone.

"Yeah, I'd say so." I whispered.

Tom surprised me by burying his face in my lap, licking the strip of fabric that covered my sex. The red nose tickled my mound while his tongue nudged my panties aside so he could massage the slick folds underneath.

I squirmed under him, moaning as he kissed me, panting as he used his fingers to spread me wider underneath his sweet mouth.

"This won't take but a minute, and then you'll feel _all_ better." He stretched out the word "all", running his tongue around my labia and up to my clit. I whined when he took the tender button between his lips to suck on it briefly before releasing it with a pop.

"Just a minute? Is that all?" I heard him laugh.

"Just for a little while. Because after this, I must take your temperature with my very special thermometer." I peeked down at Tom, noticing the erection that was beginning to grow underneath the strokes of his hand.

"Okay." I affirmed, ever the model patient. "But only because it's doctor's orders."


End file.
